High Impact Wrestling Federation
Ownership and Creation The HiWF, an online wrestling federation, or e-fed, was founded on May 1st, 2002, by Eric Böhringer. Then known as the High Impact Wrestling Federation, the HiWF started out as a small time developmental federation for the DiWF (DeBug inc. Wrestling Federation). With a dedicated wrestler base, the HiWF has gone on to become one of the few e-feds that survive longer than a few months. Over the years, the HiWF has had many variations in its website design and rules, along with three owners. After Eric Böhringer retired in June of 2004, Michael Wilkins took charge of the HiWF and helped it rise up, recruiting many new and very talented roleplayers to the e-fed. Eric Böhringer became the third owner when he returned in November of 2005, taking the reigns yet again, and renaming the fed the Hell International Wrestling Federation. However, not long after this, he inexplicably left the HiWF, and Wilkins decided to take it over again. It has since been renamed to the High Impact Wrestling Federation and has thrived with a large roster and a rich history. Year One The beginning of the HiWF saw quite a few breakout stars. The masked wrestler known only as X became not only the first ever HiWF North American champion, but soon after became the first ever HiWF International champion. Meanwhile, Scrap Metal would become the first HiWF World Heavyweight champion, winning the Last Man Standing battle royal. He would go on to have a classic feud with perennial HiWF favorite Cherokee Warrior, that culminated in the main event of WrestleFest I. The beginning of the HiWF also saw the debut of Shawn Tryant, a Finnish wrestler who spoke very little English. Over the course of his stay in the HiWF, not only would his English improve, but he went on to become the longest reigning HiWF World champion of all time. The HiWF would close down towards the end of 2002, just as it was on the verge of breaking out. The HiWF was getting ready to move away from web1000 and FortuneCity, purchasing it's own domain name and partnering up with another eFed venture to make the federation even better. However, in a freak computer crash, everything on the HiWF was lost. Rather than restarting from scratch, HiWF President Böhringer decided to close up shop. Year One would continue, however, in early 2003 when the HiWF wrestlers "invaded" the DiWF, a coverup for the mass migration of HiWF wrestlers into the DiWF. The invasion lasted only a short while before the HiWF titles were merged into the existing DiWF titles and the HiWF wrestlers became known as DiWF superstars. The last official event of the HiWF's Year One took place on April 4th, 2003, when Charles Grayz, a DiWF wrestler who had beaten HiWF World Champion X for the title two months prior, declared the HiWF World title dead. The HiWF was eventually reopened in the later part of the year 2003. Brought back the original owner in Eric Böhringer, the end of the first year was declared and the reopening was christened as the birth of a "new era" in the company's history. Year Two Year Two started off with the rebirth of the HiWF. With most of the old roster returning, it seemed like the place would start off as if it had never even been shut down. The first Pay-Per-View back was Crimson Mask. It saw the crowning of new Tag Team champions in Unforgiven Soul and Stevo, over the team of Kevin Powers and X. With a few months passing by, the second annual Last Man Standing. The crowning of a new HiWF World Champion with Stevo winning the match. It was the second LMS that saw the winner taking home the title instead of receiving a Main Event title shot. The biggest event of the year, WrestleFest II, saw probably the biggest swerves, shocks and surprises of the year. With a Triple Main Event seeing the biggest feuds of the year culminating, Unforgiven Soul took on Kevin Powers, DeAndre “Ring Troll” Coleman took on Wolverine in a Timed Inferno match, and Stevo took on Reno in the Main Event for the HiWF World title. After a match in which the fans saw Lee Diesal defeat long time rival in Cherokee Warrior, current owner Eric Böhringer recruited his long time nemesis in Warrior to become the first member of the reunited Messengers of Death (MOD). As the night progressed, Böhringer promised that there would be a full force MOD working, including his own private body guards. After his match with Kevin Powers, scoring his first victory over his long time rival, Böhringer and Warrior arrived to the ring and a three on one attack occurred. Soul was named the first man of personal security for Böhringer. Then the biggest shock of the night happened during the end of the Timed Inferno match. With the explosion in the match, it resulted in an injured Wolverine, but a deceased DeAndre Coleman. The blast was contained, but strong enough to cause such severe injuries. Wolverine was announced the winner and the feud lasting 5 years had finally ended. The end of the show was not as climatic as the match before it, but it saw Stevo retain his HiWF World title. As the match drew to a close, Stevo was announced the 3rd member of the MOD and second member of the personal security. Then to everyone’s surprise, his opponent, Reno, was inducted as the fourth and all four men stood tall with the owner as the show drew to a close. In the months leading up to Badd Blood, the next PPV, the MOD had fallen apart, and the trust in World champion Stevo had become all but fizzled out. It was quite known that the rising star of the HiWF was in fact Finnish superstar Shawn Tryant. The Main Event of the event itself was a 8 man Battle Royal for the World title. The elimination styled match came to a close as Tryant defeated the remaining man in Reno to take home the prized possession. Walking out of the match with the belt, it was obvious that a reign no one would be able to comprehend had just began. In a time that would become known as a “Reign of the One Man Army”, Tryant would defend his title against the likes of Scrap Metal, X, Kevin Powers, Unforgiven Soul, Wolverine and others. Revenge saw the return of the Stable Wars, in which the MOD was forced to save face by taking on the BWF and the HiWF. A loss was handed to the business, to the MOD/HiWF as the BWF took the win and walked away with now a share in the company, as Beatle Bailey wanted to take the HiWF as his own and become sole owner. The BWF soon died off, but not before a few upset victories were taken on their behalf. Tryant would take the title for the rest of the year, not even coming close to relinquishing it, as defense after defense he just proved to be the most dominant man in the ring. He would go on to also become the longest reining HiWF Champion, a mark at 37 straight events. Year Two was drawing to a close, the shortened year because of the date for the reopening, saw the reformation of what was at one time the biggest stable in DiWF history, the Establishment. With Eric Böhringer once again the leader of another “megastar” group he recruited "his" future of the HiWF in Unforgiven Soul to bring together the likes of Rayne, Josef Himmler and Ethan Young. The stable would battle with the reunited XWP, the making of X, Kevin Powers and Cherokee Warrior along with Jason Arntel and Angelo Rage. The two teams battled at the first ever Christmas Chaos in the Main Event pitting an 8 man Tag match. The Establishment walked away with the victory and momentum heading into the new year. During the year, the likes of Michael Harliquin and Josef Himmler become huge names of the business, both being rookies and both taking off to heights no one could foresee. They were legitimate contenders for the World title by the end of the year. The HiWF was now going stronger than ever, and with such talent as these two becoming contenders, it seemed like the company would continue to flourish like it never had before. Current champions Pay-Per-Views January - The Gauntlet February - CrimsoN MasK March - Excessive Force - A DiWF Tribute Show April - Revenge May - Battle Front (Headlined with the annual "Stable Wars") June - Jealousy July - Last Man Standing - (The annual 20man Battle Royal. Winner receives a World Title shot at WrestleFest.) August - Heatwave September - WrestleFest - (The BIGGEST Pay-Per-View of the year. Headlined with the winner of the LMS match against the World Champion. Headlined by some of the biggest feud's ending and some starting. It is the "Granddaddy of the All") October - Halloween Meltdown November - Devil's Playground - (Annual holding of the "Pentagram" match.) December - Hatred The Big Six The Gauntlet Excessive Force Battle Front Last Man Standing WrestleFest Devil's Playground Current Roster A''' -"Iceman" Adam Mitchell -Alexander Mcintyre - "Astonishing" Adrian Flamingo - Dr. Alexander Starkweather '''B C''' - Cory Hatred '''D -Gen. David "Bones" McCoy - Daniel Joesph - Double $s E''' - Eli Storm '''F G''' -Gaap - Google '''I - Iceman J''' -Jackson - Jason Amato - Joshua Craft - Josef Himmler - Major John "Mag Dog" Murphy '''L M''' '''N - Ness R''' - Raphael '''S - Steven Lance -Spiral - Synn T''' -Thomas "Kalifornia" Evans - Troy '''X - Xavier Cain Y''' -Yahoo Hall of Fame '''Cherokee Warrior - Inducted November 2003 Stevo - Inducted January 2004 X''' - Inducted April 2004 '''Michael Harliquin - Inducted November 2005 DeAndre Coleman - Inducted November 2005 Wolverine - Inducted December 2005 Phil Botwin - Inducted April 2006 Scrap Metal - Inducted April 2006 Alister Joseph - Inducted December 2006 Shawn Tryant - Inducted December 2006 Related links * HiWF Official Website Category: Federations Category: Federations formed in 2002 Category: Active federations